Perfectly Aligned
by EvilRegalAgent
Summary: FIRST FIC! So please be kind. I'm not very good at summaries but what I can summarise- sort of- is that it is set after 4x12 and it is a two-shot so... yeah that's all I can say about it but please give it a chance. Second and final chapter is up and rating changed just in case. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Fanfiction EVER! So please excuse me if I don't get it quite right. This is set after '****_Partners in Crime'_**** BTW**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzolli and Isles or the characters I use here. if I did I would have made Jane and Maura get married and have kids already. :D**

**Please Review at the end. Feedback is very much well appreciated.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

_"Unless…"_

_"Unless what?"_

_Unless I marry him."_

* * *

"I don't know Maur, how do I know he won't re-enlist even if I do agree to marry him?" Jane asked Maura. Maura clenched her jaw, there were those words again 'marry him' how can she just sit b and let Jane marry Casey? Who was there to comfort Jane when she was hurting? Maura. Who was there to share in Jane's happiness when they solved a case? Maura. And who did Jane go to when she was pushed away by Casey? Maura!

"I don't know Jane, he seems to like his position in the army and he may want to improve his rank." Maura said, sadness coating her words. "What's wrong Maur?" Jane asked and put her hand on her friend's knee. They were sitting on the couch in Maura's living room.

_Everything! Casey proposed to you! I'm in love with my best friend and I don't know if she feels the same._ Maura screamed in her head, "Nothing." She said out loud. "Hives, Maura!" Jane said and pointed to her neck. "I don't want you to get hurt, Jane." Maura said and it wasn't a lie.

"I wont get hurt Maur. I promise." Jane said and leaned forward to look Maura in the eyes since Maura had bowed her head. Maura lifted er head and sad hazel eyes looked ino concerned brown ones. Jane didn't know what happened next because one second Maura was looking sadly at Jane and the next Maura's lips crashed against Jane's. For the first few seconds Jane did nothing, then she kissed Maura back. Maura ran her tongue across Jane's lips begging for entrance. Jane put her hands on Maura's soulders and pushed her away roughly. Jane looked at Maura, shocked.

Maura felt tears start to form. Jane stood up abruptly and ran out the house, the door slamming shut after her. It was then that the tears spilled over. Maura bent over and started sobbing softly, cursing herself for being so stupid and possibly ruining her's and Jane's friendship.

* * *

Maura woke up the next day and realised she had cried herself to sleep on the couch. Standing up slowly, she walked to the kitchen and started to make herself breakfast and coffee.

Once she had eaten and cleaned up she went upstairs and ran herself a nice, hot bath. She stayed in as long as she dared letting all the tension in her muscles soak out with the water. That however did not help erase or slow down the thoughts rushing through her head.

For the remainder of the day she tried to make the thoughts of Jane and their kiss go away by keeping herself busy. If she wasn't reading a book, she was searching online for a new pair of Manolo Blanik heels, if she wasn't doing that she was meditating and if she wasn't doing any of those three then thoughts of Jane had made themselves known.

At lunch time she made herself a quick and easy salad and wondered why Jane hadn't called or come to see her and then she remembered the previous day and the ache in her heart returned. She ate quickly then proceeded to try and read one of her latest books that she'd bought. Every time she thought that the book had made the thoughts vanish they came flying back and she had to start reading the page again after they disappeared.

After a few hours of this cycle Maura gave up. Clearly these thoughts would not go away by trying to read a book.

She got up from the chair she was sitting on and started to make herself dinner, as it was already dark outside. After a quick dinner of chicken, rice and veggies Maura decided to watch a documentary about Panda Bears on T.V.

When the documentary ended Maura realised it was really late and decided to go to bed. After going through her evening routine she got ready to go to bed. Just as she was climbing into her bed there was a soft but distinct knock at the door. Confused as to who might be knocking on her door at this time of night Maura went downstairs and opened the door.

The person at the door was the last person she would have expected to be knocking on her door at this time of night. So Maura was very surprised when she opened the door and saw that person standing there. After what happened she wouldn't have expected this person to be back at her house.

"Jane?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Exams are here and I've been caught up in my studies. Okay so here is the second chapter. Again please be kind. Thank you for the reviews and please leave reviews at the end.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine I just borrowed them to make them follow my fangirl will. XD**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_"Jane?"_

Jane stood in Maura's doorway, a bag slung over one shoulder, her eyes were red as if she ad been crying, "He's still going to re-enist Maur. Even if I do marry him. You were right he doesn't like his position he loves it." Jane said sounding pissed off. "I-I-" Maura stuttered. "Please may I crash here Maur, Casey didn't look too happy when I said no." Jane said. "You-You said no?" Maura asked, surprised.

"Of course I did, I'm not going to marry someone who says he wont go back to Afghanistan but will go back anyway."

"Oh."

"Yeah Maur, so can I crash here?"

"Umm... Yeah." Maura replied, restraining herself from jumping up and down and thrusting her fist in the air at Jane's answer to Casey's proposal. Jane smiled and stepped inside.

_How am I going to cope with her in the same house?_ Maura asked herself as she looked at Jane and the familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach made itself at home. Maura suppressed a smile at that feeling , then felt sad immediately after as these feelings that she had for Jane did not seem to be returned. Maura closed and locked the door. By the time she had finished doing that, Jane had already made her way to the stairs.

Maura followed after Jane, watched her walk up the stairs until following her shortly and saw her walk into the spare bedroom. It took all her willpower not to run after Jane and kiss her, again. Maura went into her room and got into bed.

After turning off the light she rolled on her side, thoughts of Jane and scenarios that ended with Jane in her bed ran through her head. After a rather arousing scenario Maura fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Maura woke up and found someone's arms around her. Maura closed her eyes and cuddled against the person she was spooning with. After a few minutes Maura's eyes snapped open, _Whose arms are these?!_ Maura thought starting to panic.

the person stirred and tightened their hold on Maura. The person leaned over her and kissed her on the temple, "What's wrong Maur?" Jane asked. _Jane, its Jane._ Maura thought to herself and calmed down a little, _Wait. Jane?!_ Maura sat up abruptly and looked at Jane, "How? When?" Maura asked. "Your spare rooms cold." Jane stated as if it was the most natural thing in the world for her to be in Maura's bed with her arms wrapped around her. Maura just looked at Jane. Jane sat up and put her hands on either side of Maura's face. Jane pulled Maura towards her and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. "I'm sorry I ran off like that yesterday. I was just surprised that you kissed me. I didn't know that you felt that way too." Jane said. Maura's heart beat faster as the realisation hit her, _She loves me too! _she screamed in her head, "Really?" Maura asked aloud and Jane just smiled.

Maura answered Jane's smile with her own, se let it show all the happiness, giddiness and love she felt at that moment. Jane leaned in and kissed Maura again, Maura responded this time to the kiss and tangled her fingers in Jane's dark, un-ruly hair. Jane smiled into the kiss and that made Maura smile too. She was ecstatic that Jane loved her back, she had always thought that her love was one-sided and now she's glad that she's been proven wrong.

They broke away when the need for oxygen became too great to ignore. resting their foreheads against on another, they both smiled. Jane let out a small chuckle and before Maura could ask what she found funny, Jane was falling back and pulled Maura with her, causing Maura to land on top of Jane.

They kissed again and not log after they were becoming entangled in the sheets. More sexy times would ensue in the years afterwards.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it folks. Review please, you have no idea what it means to me if you leave a review. hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**


End file.
